In Creatura Veneficus Fides
by SHODGRASS
Summary: Harry learns hard truths about Dumbledore's treachery. He and his new Tribe must work with other creatures to right wrongs and save magic. harry/harem, evil Dumbledore. warning for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

_Thoughts_

**Telepathy**

Chapter 1 Ancestors and Hard Truths

11:55 pm

July 30, 1996

Little Whining, Surrey

'_Five minutes to my birthday_,' thought Harry as he looked at the red numbers on his repaired digital clock. 'I wonder what scheme Dumbles will come up with this year. He never leaves me any peace.'

11:59pm

Harry normally wishes himself Happy Birthday at midnight on his birthday. This year however magic has a surprise for the young hero. As the clock turns to midnight, Harry is encased in a cocoon of swirling colors. Red, silver, green, gold, blue, yellow, purple and black swirl around him as he drifts off into what at first he believes to be a pleasant dream…

12:00 am

Harry's dream

Harry opened his eyes to see a beautiful flower filled meadow. As he looks around he notices a group of eight figures approaching him.

'_They look familiar but from where?_'

As the figures get closer he realizes there are 4 men and 4 women. One of the ladies has wavy brown hair and blue eyes. The second has curly blonde hair with blue eyes. The third has long black tresses and violet eyes. The final lady has long wavy red hair and green eyes and is the most familiar in appearance to Harry.

The men all have similar builds. Two have dark locks, one with hazel eyes and one with green. The third has red curly hair and brown eyes. The last has long silver hair and grey/blue eyes.

"Merlin?"

'Yes Harry," Merlin answered.

"What…Why…Where am I?" asks Harry.

After a closer look at the group Harry realizes he recognizes the entire group from portraits at Hogwarts and one couple from personal photographs.

"Mom…Dad is that really you?" asks Harry.

"Yes Harry. We have watched as you grew up. We are so proud of you son." says James.

Lily wraps Harry up in a tight motherly hug and just holds him letting him absorb the warmth from her touch.

"Harry we have much to tell you and a limited amount of time while your magic heals your body and completes the change." states Merlin.

"What do you mean heal and change sir and um.. Where are we? Are you who I think you all are?"

"Who do you think we are Harry?" asks the man with green eyes and black hair.

"You sir are Salazar Slytherin." Pointing to the man with red hair he states, "You sir are Godric Gryffindor." Pointing to the lady with brown hair he says, "you ma'am are Rowena Ravenclaw." Moving to the blonde he calls out, "She is Helga Hufflepuff and I think she is Morganna Le Fey but I am not sure about that one."

The lady with violet eyes responded with a bow, "I am Morganna."

"You Harry are our last heir. Over the generations our lines have intermarried many times and tied us closely to the Potter family. We have some facts to set straight and truths to be told," explains Merlin.

"Dumbledore has bound your incubus creature inheritance. His family has worked for generations to eradicate creatures from the magical world but in doing so they are killing off magic." explains Merlin.

"What do you mean I am in incubus?"

"Harry," James starts, "I was an incubus. Remus and Sirius were my Tribe Protectors. That is why we were together all the time. Lily was the only breeder I ever managed to find thanks to Dumbledores' meddling. That is also why Sirius is your godfather. They are bonded as your protectors. It was Dumbledores fault they were not able to raise you."

"What do you mean Tribe Protectors? What is a Tribe?" asks harry.

"A Tribe Harry is the name of the family group for an incubus. Vampires have covens and werewolves have dens. All creatures have names for their particular family groups. Tribe Protectors are your sub-dominants. You will be the Alpha-Dominant in your Tribe. Your breeders will all be perfect submissives. You will be the final authority for all decisions regarding the Tribe," explains Merlin.

"Harry," starts Salazar, "There are true histories and culture books in my secret chamber that only I can tell you how to access. When you wake the knowledge of where it is and how to get in will be available to you. Also before we forget, once you wake you will need to go straight to Gringotts claim your inheritance by requesting an inheritance test. The test will prove you are all of our heir. Having a creature inheritance and being the sole member of your family will allow you to become emancipated. Emancipation gives you access to all properties and vaults. Choose one of the large properties and move their right away. You will also be able to use magic without the ministry trace."

"Being emancipated and moving to a property has many bonuses but the main one for you right away is that you will link with your protectors on the first night after you wake. Being in a safe place will allow your creature to be at peace while you work through any issues that may arise with your Protectors while you sleep. The link will form in your sleep and the three of you will share experiences and memories. Do not worry. Your Protectors can not use your memories against you. Their own creature will not allow them to. Yes, Harry, they will have creature in them as well. Because incubi are classed as grey creatures you will have a dark creature and what is normally classed as a light creature for protectors. Being classed light does not always mean innocent though remember that Harry.

After you have all worked out any issues you have and arrange a place and time to meet the next day you will fall into a dream sleep which will show you images of your breeders. Do not panic is you know some of them. Once you introduce yourself and announce why you want them to join you your creature will awaken any creature blood they may have locked away. Their creature will not allow them to deny the love and protection of a family group. All creatures long for acceptance and love. Family guarantees both and safety." explains Godric.

"Ok, Harry," continues Merlin, "don't pass out with the next bit of information. You will have six breeders; four witches with possible creature heritages (one representing each founder), one light and one dark creature for balance. Like Godric said you will dream about them and awaken any creature blood they have when you approach them about the Tribe. They will not be joining out of pity or for responsibility. So forget that thought. Yes. I read your thoughts on that one."

Helga took over from there, "Dumbledore places a binding potion in the beverages at Hogwarts so no matter what students drink they will not come into their creature inheritance at school. This only affects creatures that would come into their inheritance while in school. Any who have birthdays over the summer will come into their inheritance but because of the view of society they will hide once they come back to school. Many will never acknowledge their creature side and this will cause them great harm in the long run. Your friend Neville is Wood elf and he would do well to acknowledge his creature and let it find his mates for his and their benefit. We are counting on you and your Protectors to reverse this potion and bring creatures back into the main stream of magical society again where they belong."

"Harry," Lilly quietly intrudes, "your Protectors will be older than you. I can see that in my dreams but please give them the chance to explain their lives before you preach to them. I cannot see faces. I can tell you that you will realize that sometimes hate is portrayed outwards when people don't understand why they feel the way they do. Remember your dad said he was always close to Sirius and Remus. His instinct told him they were important but he didn't know why yet, having older protectors they will have been confused about why they felt like they did and will likely have lashed out at you to protect themselves from reprisals from Dumbledore. Oh and Protectors are always male sweetie. No matter what Vernon and Petunia have told you being bi-sexual is not wrong not immoral. It is normal in wizarding society.

As Alpha you will bind your protectors to yourself and the future Tribe by having sex. I want you to know this in advance so you will not freak out later, also you and your protectors will need to have sex together with each new breeder, because of this need I suggest you only bind one at a time to the Tribe.. Breeders can become pregnant only from the dominant males in the Tribe. You, my little incubus son, will need to be the first to penetrate each breeder. This act will tie them to the Tribe. Then your Protectors will each need to have sex with them on the same night. Honestly, your breeders will likely become pregnant the night they are bonded to the tribe.

So you and the Protectors will be the only fathers in your group but you can allow other groups in to be part of the Tribe as a whole. You may want to find a creature Healer and admit them and their mate so you have a dedicated Healer. Your Breeders will be educators and valuable members of the family they will not be baby factories. I know you were worried about that I could see it in your face, sweetie.

All members of the Tribe will have a job of some sort that they perform for the better of the tribe some will work outside the Tribe in order to improve public opinion; some will work standard jobs just to be able to make friends and contacts in other family groups. Inner-species relations need to be maintained and that is accomplished by members working with others outside the Tribe. Never think you will be the sole provider or responsible party. You can and should ask your Protectors and breeders their opinion on things if you need advice. They will always be honest and help you make tough decisions. Don't try to do everything son, it will exhaust you."

Lily finished her speech and remembered how she watched Harry's face go from white to oatmeal to ashen while she was explaining then red when she mentioned sex.

"Son," continued James, "most of this will be instinctual. We don't want you worrying about it, so we are warning you in advance so you know what will happen. Don't worry instinct will kick in and you will know what to do and how to treat each partner so that you both enjoy yourselves."

"Can I take a break? I need to assimilate some of this before I go loony. This is so much to take in in such a short time."

"The incubus information is done for now. Do you remember what to do when you wake and why?" asked Rowena.

"I need to go to Gringotts for an inheritance test, choose a property to move to so when I go to sleep I feel safe enough to make contact with my Protectors. Work out issues with them and set up a meeting, go to the Chamber via the secret outside entrance and gather information on other species in order to be prepared and release the information to the public as lost works by the founders found by a new heir. Get someone, hopefully Professor Snape, to help me create a counter potion for the creature binding one in Hogwarts. Did I miss anything?" answered Harry.

"Harry," starts Morganna, "you also need to know that incubi are sex demons, meaning you will have a need for sex daily. Think of it like a new type of appetite. You need food for the body and sex for the mind and psyche. You will need to have sex with all of your breeders and Protectors weekly, at least until any pregnancies may inhibit then physical closeness will satisfy your creature until they can. Your creature will not let you endanger your breeders or children. And unless you want pissed breeders do not make a schedule..Unhappy breeders make for a unhappy home. Some helpful advice from a breeder for you, Harry, I hope."

"Now Harry," Merlin starts, "we each have a gift of some sort to give you. I give you the gift of languages. You will be able to pick up any creature tongue or human tongue instinctively. This gift will improve your ability to negotiate between the family groups and repair any discords among them."

Next was Morganna, "I give you Harry a dark phoenix as a familiar to aid you in times and need and provide invaluable potion ingredients in hopes they will aid in breaking the creature potion. Galadriel will find you once you have moved into a residence. Don't worry she already knows."

Next in line was Salazar, whom Harry had almost forgotten was there, "Harry in my secret chamber you will find several rare snake eggs. Hatch them and train them to protect your home. They will know your Tribe members by your scent on them and will give you all shed skins and allow you to milk them for venom which can be used in potions; Runespoor, Basilisk and magical Boa's."

"Harry," Rowena begins, "my mind is a many splendid thing ans as such I gift you my ability with the mind arts. You will have natural occlumency shields when you awake, be able to perform ligilemency on any person without their notice of anything, have a photographic memory and be able to connect telepathically with all members of your Tribe at will."

Helga was next. "I give you the knowledge of all herbs and plants muggle and magical in the hopes they will aid you in breaking the potion binding magics' creatures. Good luck young Harry."

Godric hands Harry his sword. Once the handle is in Harry's hand Godric begins chanting in Gealic. When he is done he looks at Harry and smiles. "I have given you all my knowledge of weapons and battle which will aid you in protecting your family and Tribe. My sword is yours to call in time of need hold out your right hand and call... It will come and act as your wand and a sword while in conflict. It will not let you down."

"Mom… Dad?"

"Harry," starts James, "I give you all my knowledge of the current politics and the laws on the books at my time of death. May it benefit you in abolishing the creature laws and creating new ones for their benefit."

"Sweetie, I give you the capacity to love without fear and to protect those you love even ro kill for them without feeling remorse. I can sense you will need to be able to forgive yourself for deaths you may cause. As long as they were in protection of your Tribe and family they will not weigh on your mind."

"Merlin, Dad? Will I be able to allow Remus and Sirius into my Tribe or will their protector status confuse my Protectors and breeders?"

Merlin decided to answer. "Harry as long as they have new mates they will now confuse anyone. Your breeders will only be bound to you and your Protectors. They will be able to sense them as members of the Tribe but instinctively will know they are only that… members. If you want your Tribe to flourish then allow them in and allow their new mates or their mates when they find them so they can help with the Tribe over all. Bothe would be excellent teachers in the Tribe and Sirius has political power he can use for the Tribe as well."

Lily walked up and wrapped Harry in a hug once again. "Harry you will wake soon. Your magic has finished repairing the damage and awakening your creature. Don't panic when you wake you will have some physical changes to get used to. You will be able to make some changes to your appearance to hide until you are emancipated. Just look in a mirror and think what you want changed. It will almost be like a metamorphmagus but you can only change facial features so you appear different."

"Ok, mom."

"Time to wake up Harry." He hears them all say.

"Bye. Love you mom and dad. Thank you everyone. I will work hard to fix Dumbles mess. I will miss you all."

As Harry feels his body lighten he closes his eyes. Once his eyes are closed he begins to feel heavy and sweaty. Before he opens his eyes he decides to do a post Vernon thrashing inventory to discover any lingering aches and pains…

_Move feet and legs…check_

_Move hands and arms… check_

Patting down torso…_no new extremities here…_

Touching face he notices something odd. Two small horns protruding from above his eyes in his hairline. _Ok those are new. Why does my lower back hurt so much?_

Rolling onto his side to see if that helps he realizes it does and decides to feel to see if he can discover the problem. Feeling his way across his hips from front to back he realizes there is a new something on his lower back. Running his hand across it and feeling it extend from his spine and extend down he realizes what it is…

_I HAVE A TAIL! _Then he fades into the darkness again.

Next chapter: House-Elf rebirth written needs to be typed and added (hopefully later today)

AN: Well I have several chapters written. I will be typing them up over the weekend. Let me know what you think. I have the story mapped out just the wording to keep everyone involved is left. I think that was part of the issue with my first story I knew what I wanted but neglected to map it out first so live and learn right? Anyway review and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 House-Elf Rebirth

6:00 am

July 31, 1996

Smallest Bedroom

4 Privet Drive

Little Whining, Surrey

Waking slowly Harry tried to remember why he felt sore and achy yet so very, very happy.

_I dreamed about my parents_, _the founders, Merlin and Morganna. I wonder if it was real._

Getting up from bed slowly he noticed right away he was taller which offset his balance. Stumbling he made his way to the loo, stripped out of his sweaty night clothes and stepped into the shower without glancing in the mirror.

Grabbing shampoo he began to wash his hair when he noticed it reached his thigh.

_Whoa… maybe that was real. If that was real then I should have a tail… _he thought

Slowly he ran his hand around his thigh until he reached something he didn't have when he went to bed last night. Pulling gently he managed to bring it in front so he could have a look.

_Well at least it's not furry. _He thought. Looking closely he noticed it was obsidian with small scales and the end was shaped like a spade. The edges of it were very sharp. Letting it fall back he turned his head and noticed it just grazed the tiles in the shower so it was long.

He didn't remember anyone from his dream telling him he would have a tail nor that he would be able to hide it so he decided to see if he could wrap it around his waist and then he could use one of Dudley's large shirts to hide the bulge. He found it wrapped itself around him at the thought of what he wanted to do so at least that idea would work until he was emancipated and could glamour it (not that he would always hide it just until he could get some creature laws changed).

Done exploring for now he finished washing his hair and taking his shower. He had a lot to accomplish today after all. Stepping out of the shower he dried off and wrapped a towel around his waist till he could get back to his room. Deciding since his dream was real to try to hide his horns and see about some of the other facial changes he wanted he turned to look in the mirror for the first time since he awoke.

Thinking maybe all he had to do was think about the changes he wanted like wrapping his tail around him he thought about blue eyes and wavy red hair and watched in astonishment as his hair and eyes changed to what he was picturing in his mind. With these changes done he figured he should go find something to wear to Gringotts so he could get the day started properly.

Exiting the bathroom and walking back into his room he looked around and realized it would take him hours to pack everything. He hadn't been planning on leaving today after all and his school books, robes, summer homework, gifts from friends and other personal things were spread about. Missing the ability to magically pack his things brought to mind the one creature that always helped him no matter what he needed even if it was just a glass of water. Harry wondered if his old friend would be able to help him without getting him in trouble with the ministry. Taking a deep breath, as there was only one way to find out he called out into the silent room…

"Dobby!"

-pop-

"Master Harry Potter, Sir, has called for Dobby and Dobby is here. How may Dobby help the great Harry Potter sir?"

"Yes, Dobby, I was wondering… I know in second year I freed you from your abusive Master but would you like to be bound to me and my future Tribe? I would need a trustworthy Head Elf and I just don't think I could trust another the way I trust you Dobby."

"Dobby would be honored Master Harry Potter, sir. Dobby has dreamed of being the personal elf of Master Harry Potter, sir. Only would Master Harry Potter, sir, be willing to accept Dobby's mate as well?"

"it depends on who your mate works for Dobby. I will do all in my power to free them to come with you."

"Oh, Master Harry Potter, sir, Winky is a free elf as well. Her master gave her clothes but she is a good elf. She will take good care of Master Harry Potter, sir and his Tribe."

"Winky is your mate? Well congratulations Dobby."

"Thank you Master Harry Potter, sir."

"Winky!"

-pop-

"Master Harry Potter, sir, called for Winky?"

"Yes Wink. Would you like to be bound to me and my future Tribe? There will one day be children to help care for and at least 10 members."

"Master Harry Potter, sir, wants Winky to help with his Tribe? But what about my Dobby ."

"I will be bonding both of you if you agree Winky. Maybe I should set the rules so you know what is expected of you first then you can decide?"

"Yes, Master Harry Potter, sir, knowing the rules would help Winky and Dobby decide, sir."

"Ok, Rule one: You are expressly forbidden from punishing yourselves. If you feel you need to be punished you will come to me, explain what happened and why you think it requires punishment. My word will be final in these matters. If I say NO punishment then there will be NO punishment or you will get clothes. If I decide a punishment is in order then I decide the punishment and you will abide by my decision without complaint even if your punishment is to take time off with no work allowed.

Rule two: You will answer to any member of the Tribe who calls you and follow their request unless it conflicts with one of these rules or orders I have already given you. For example if one of the Tribe is in a foul mood and orders you to punish yourself for some feigned misdeed you will report to me straight away and explain the circumstance involved so I can decide what should happen.

Rule three: Time off and pay. You will each be paid two galleons a month. You can use the money to buy presents, buy yourself things for your room or just save it up but you may not give it away. Time off is mandatory. You will each take two days a month so that you may spend uninterrupted time with each other. You may take both days together or you may separate them that decision is yours. I need to know when you take your days so I can ensure the Tribe does not call for you during those days unless of course there is a family emergency then I will call you back.

Rule four: Uniforms. Uniforms are NOT clothes. Uniforms belong to the Tribe and will make all elfs of the Tribe recognized as members and under my protection. They show you have pride in your family and that you are cared for in return. I will ask you, Winky, to assist me in choosing appropriate uniforms for male and female as well as for the different positions…i.e. nanny, cook, gardener, etc…

These are the rules for now. Please understand that I will treat you like family and will ask for your advice on all new elves to be allowed into the family. You will be in charge of the elves in the Tribe. Can you accept these rules and responsibilities?"

Dobby looked solemnly at Harry. "Master Harry Potter, sir, you did not mention permission for elflings and my Winky is going to make Dobby a daddy. Can we have elflings Master Harry Potter, sir?"

"Oh Dobby, I am so happy for you. Of course you can have elflings. You can have all the elflings you want. Permission is not needed, but Winky you will tell me right away if there is anything you need for you or the elflings that is not readily available. You will be helping take care of my family and as a member of said family you will be my responsibility. Let me add 2 more rules to my current list to cover this ok?"

"Yes Master Harry Potter, sir."

"Rule five: All mated Elfs in the Tribe will have private rooms and permission for elflings with the understanding that they come to me the instant they have a need that is unavailable in the Tribe home at that time. All New elflings will be welcomed within the Tribe as new family members. There is to be no suffering by my elves for any reason. You know a little how I was treated here Dobby. I wont allow my elves to suffer for any reason especially not by ignorance on my part.

Rule six: All future elflings and any current elves who wish for it will be educated in reading, writing and proper speech as well as a foreign language of their choice to aid the Tribe in communicating with elves from other families who may visit us or we may visit them. I want all my elves to feel they have made a contribution to the family in some way."

After stating his two new rules Harry let the elves discuss them and looked through his clothes for something appropriate to wear to Gringotts. He decided on his emerald green dress robes with a school uniform underneath as they were the best fitting clothes he currently owned.

"Master Harry Potter, sir?"

"Yes Dobby? And please just Harry."

"Of course, Master Harry, Dobby and Winky accept."

"Well Great! Umm…. Dobby how do I bind you to me?"

"Sir holds one of each of our hands and says, I, Harry James Potter, accept and bind Dobby and Winky as Potter Tribe House elfs. Then magic will bund us Master Harry." 

"Excellent! Come closer Winky." Grabbing one of each of their hands Harry repeats what Dobby told him with a few of his own designations. "I, Harry James Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Le Fey-Emrys, accept as family Dobby and Winky and bind them and their future elflings to the Potter incubi Tribe." After completing his statement a bright white light surrounded the three. Seconds later Harry noticed a golden cocoon of magic still surrounding Dobby and Winky. Looking closer he noticed they were changing. Both grew taller, their skin changed from greenish-blue to golden tan. Their bodies filled out and golden brown hair grew on their heads. Their posture straightened making them close to 4 feet. All together Harry was rather pleased with their new appearance.

"Dobby, Winky are you ok?"

"Master Harry, we are fine. This is the true appearance of House elfs from legend and history."

"Dobby, how did this happen? Don't take this wrong, I am very pleased and happy for you but what caused you to look as you did before?"

"House elfs were always meant to be a part of the family, Master Harry. When you accepted us you named us as family and not as house elfs. Any house elf you bind in that manner will be restored Master Harry as long as they are bonding to the Tribe voluntarily."

"Well, now that my curiosity is settled, for now, is there a way you can pack my things without getting me a note from the ministry?"

"Yes Master Harry."

"Ok then please do but only pack the clothes that will still actually fit me leave the rest here. Winky can you help me by adjusting the clothes I plan to wear so they fit better until I can go shopping?"

"Right away, Master Harry, let me see what needs to be done"

"Dobby did the regeneration alter your speech as well as looks?"

"Yes Master Harry. As family and not strictly servants our ability to speak properly was restored. Part of the servitude bindings was to make us appear and sound inferior. Being claimed as family released them."

"Glad to release them. By the way can you shrink my trunk and maybe pop us over to Gringotts?"

"Of course, Master Harry, I can do that." answered Dobby.

"Then let us leave this place. I will pocket my trunk. Can you be invisible to others for now? We will spring the new look on others later once we have settled ok?"

"Of course Master Harry."

After pocketing his trunk Dobby and Winky each took a hand and blinked Harry to Gringotts. Never to return to Privet Drive.

Next Chapter: Gringotts and Inheritance

AN: I appreciate everyone reading but would greatly appreciate some reviews. Just let me know if you think I am doing well so far. I hope to have chapter 3 up by Sunday night.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do claim some of my characters though.

Chapter 3- Goblins and Inheritances

9:00 am

Gringotts Entrance

Diagon Alley

Goblins, being magical creatures, have a room set up for other creatures to use as an arrival point away from wizards and witches. It is into this area that Dobby arrives with Harry. Harry having never seen this area before looks around wide eyed at his fellow creatures who are being assisted by the friendliest goblins he has ever seen.

Approaching an available teller Harry states, "Honorable Goblin, I was instructed to have an inheritance test performed in order to be able to claim all of my ancestral vaults. Is there anyone who can assist me with this available now?"

"Which vaults are you trying to claim that you would need a test young incubus?"

Shocked Harry exclaims. "You can tell? I was visited in my dreams by my ancestors and my parents."

"Hmmmm… very well. Slashclaw!" calls the goblin. "He will take you to the director for your test. Good luck young incubus."

"Thank you, sir. May your enemies fall to your blade."

Guessing his greeting and farewell were gained from the founders knowledge harry follows Slashclaw down a long tunnel to a set of tall gold doors with Runes carved into them. His new language ability translates them for him and he knows they protect the goblins inside from a magic explosion which might occur as a result of an unexpected inheritance.

Slashclaw knocked twice on the door then entered leaving Harry in the hall. A few minutes later he exits holding the door open for Harry to enter saying. "Young incubus the director will see you now." Harry enters and Slashclaw exits closing the door behind him.

Harry tried really hard not to look like a landed fish but it was very hard. The room he walked into looked like he imagined a medieval museum weapons room would appear. There were racks of glaives, swords, maces, lances, bows and quivers of arrows, axes and more along all the walls interspersed with suits of armor. Hanging as a backdrop for the weapons and armor displays were richly colored tapestries of thought to be extinct animals, castles, battle scenes and peaceful nature scenes. The goblin made armor surrounding the room was highly polished making it appear newly made but Harry doubted it was not in the depths of Gringotts.

"Ahhh… young incubus, come sit we have business to tend to I am informed. I am Ragnock chief of my Tribe. I am told you wish to have an inheritance test performed. Is this correct?"

"Yes sir. Mt ancestors visited my dreams last night and ordered me to have Gringotts perform the test today. What do I have to do sir?"

"First, I need your given name. You seem like I should know you but I can't place your name. Then there is a potion to drink, a potion to add your blood to and a special parchment that will list your inheritance after soaked in the second potion."

"I am Harry Potter sir. Will this hurt? I am not afraid of pain but I just came into my creature inheritance and I am not sure if it affected my pain tolerance level."

"No Mr. Potter, the potion you drink causes dormant ancestors to surface so you can inherit back as far as Merlin and any families which may have died off without an heir."

"Oh… Can we do this now? They gave me quite the list of things to accomplish before I can sleep tonight."

"Of course… give me a moment to collect the supplies we will need." responded Ragnock.

That said Ragnock pressed several places on his desk and then leaned back to observe Harry as he studied the displays while they waited. Harry was trying to figure out why the castle on the one tapestry was soo familiar when he was brought out of his musings by a hard knock on the door. Turning to face door, he watched it open and a young goblin entered with two potion vials and a scroll of blue tinted parchment.

"Mr. Potter I need you to drink this potion," started Ragnock holding out a potion vial to Harry, "then we wait 15 minutes and I will need ten drops of blood in the second potion, which you will shake so that your magic can interact with it. The second potion will change to gold and you will pour it on the parchment it will take awhile to work and then we will know."

Taking the offered dagger and the silver white potion from Ragnock, Harry swallows the first potion and began his countdown. The castle tapestry was still bugging him so he decided to ask about it.

"Sir, the castle in that tapestry behind you it seems so familiar but I can't figure from where, can you tell me what it is?"

"That is what Hogwarts looked like before its purpose was corrupted by the ancestors of Dumbledore. They have been working for centuries to make the school human only. Rare is the creature now allowed to attend. The original purpose was to create a school for all of magics beings not just witches and wizards." explained Ragnock.

"That man has a lot to answer for. I promise once my test is done I will begin to work on repairing the damage they have done to magical society. Sadly it will not happen overnight but then the damage has taken centuries. Can I count on the goblins for help?"

"Goblins have long been keeping histories of the magical world. We would be honored to offer the truth to society. Now young sir it is time for you to add your blood to the second potion. Place ten drops in the vial and shake until it is bright gold then you will pour it onto the parchment and we will wait."

Grabbing the dagger in his right hand Harry pierces his left index finger and counts as ten drops of blood fall into the second vial being help by Ragnock. Capping it Ragnock passes it to Harry to begin shaking. A few minutes later the potion is bright gold so he unrolls the parchment and pours the potion over it. A flash of silver and words begin to appear on the parchment.

"How long will this take?"

"That depends on your ancestry; the older the line the longer the wait. Merlin himself might take 30 minutes. Would you like something to eat or drink while we wait?"

"Food would be great. I haven't had a decent meal in days. Thank you."

Pressing more runes on his desk a tray of breakfast foods and beverages appeared on the coffee table in front of Harry. Harry ate while they all awaited the parchment to complete the test. Listening as Ragnock told tales from history about how the creatures used to work together. Harry was finishing his tea when the parchment flashed gold.

"Well Mr. Potter, you have quite the ancestry." said Ragnock handing Harry the parchment.

Harry James Potter

**Heir to:**

Heir to Ancient and Noble House of Black

Heir to Ancient and Noble House of Lupin

**Lord of Houses:**

_Paternal_ _Maternal_

Potter Evans

Gryffindor Riddle

Ravenclaw Slytherin

Emrys Hufflepuff

Le Fey

After reviewing the list Harry asks, "Where did Evans and Riddle come from? I thought they were muggles?"

"Tom Riddle opened a vault about 50 years ago and as you are the current only living Slytherin you now own it. The Evans' were an old pure-blood family. Only a squib son was left to inherit until your mother but she never had a test performed so she did not know but that legacy is yours as well."

"Well that is more than I was expecting. Thank you for the background. Can you provide of list of properties I own but only those with ancient family wards? If I have any with blood based intent wards that would be perfect."

"Mr. Potter your most and least secure home is Hogwarts. I say this because the Dumbledore line has altered the family wards there for ages. If you could access the castle with Dumbledore out of the castle you could drop blood on the crest in the main hall and reclaim he castle which would reset the wards to your control. He cannot be in the castle when you do this. It won't work if he is.

Your more accessible properties would be Potter castle or Evans Castle. Both have blood based and intent wards. If you give someone access but they try to enter to harm someone inside they will be barred entrance or you can have then sent to the dungeons for questioning at your leisure."

"Do you have files for Potter and Evans castles? I would like to review them before I make a choice."

"Of course," replied Ragnock while walking over to a cabinet door on the wall and says, "Potter and Evans castle records by request of the new Lord." As he opens the door Harry can see two files. Ragnock picks them up and walks over to harry. "Here is the current information we have for your properties."

"Thank you Ragnock."

Opening the Potter file first Harry is amazed. Inside the file on top is a picture of a beautiful castle of sparkling white stone with red, gold and black veins running through it; a giant wall surrounding a courtyard with a vibrant garden. What appears to be well maintained cottages, fields, and stables can be seen in the background. Turning to the second page he reads the details of the castle:

**Potter Castle**

_Inhabitants_:

350 family elves

30 squib families

100 Veela families

150 light High Elves

200 Centaurs

_Livestock/magical animals_

Various fowl for food

200 sheep

100 goats

Pegasi herd

Thestral herd

Unicorn herd

Acromantula colony

Wolf pack

Wyvern family

Hyppogryph herd

*magical animals used to stock potions ingredients not as food sources

_Buildings/ Structures_

250 human cottages (2 bedrooms, dining room, family room, bathroom, kitchen)

200 family elf cottages (2 bedrooms, bathroom, family room. *elves eat in castle proper)

20 barns for various herds and centaur use

_Castle Proper_

Receiving hall

Floo room

3 family rooms (1 in each wing)

2 dining halls (formal and informal)

Banquet hall

Ballroom

6 dens/offices (2 in each wing)

Potions lab

75 bedrooms (25 with ensuite)

100 bathrooms (including 25 ensuites)

Family library (family magics)

Guest library (general knowledge)

Kitchen

Dungeons (50 cells, torture chamber, emergency tunnels)

Dry cellar

After finishing his perusal of the holdings Harry looks at Ragnock and exclaims, "That is huge. Are all castles that massive Ragnock?"

"If memory serves you own all the largest castles and properties in Europe, sir."

"There are people residing there. Are they safe there? I mean safe from others because my ancestors let them on the land I don't think they will be a threat to me."

"Your family wards keep out non-family or those not sworn as your vassals. All current residents have sworn fealty to the Lord of the Castle and are therefore protected."

"Good to know … thanks."

Closing that file Harry opens the Evans file. On top like the Potter file is a picture of a magnificent castle. However this one is emerald stone with silver and black veins running through it. Harry also sees mountains in the background topped in snow.

'Must have been handed down through the Slytherin line' Harry thought. Flipping to the next page Harry reads the castles particulars.

**Evans Castle**

_Inhabitants_

400 Family elves

50 squib families

200 dark High elves

50 Vampires

_Livestock/magical animals_

200 head cattle

100 head sheep

200 various fowl

Thestral herd

Unicorn herd

Pegasi herd

Wild horses

Wolf pack

Various breeds of magical and mundane snake (Runespoor, basilisk, diamond rattler, ashwinders etc)

25 mated dragons various breeds

4 Griffin pairs

_Buildings_

250 human cottages (2 bedrooms, dining room, family room, bathroom, kitchen)

300 family elf cottages (2 bedrooms, bathroom, family room. *elves eat in castle proper)

20 barns for various herds

_Castle Proper_

Receiving hall

Floo room

4 family rooms (1 in each wing)

2 dining halls (formal and informal)

Banquet hall

Ballroom

8 dens/offices (2 in each wing)

Potions lab

100 bedrooms (25 with ensuite)

125 bathrooms (including 25 ensuites)

Family library (family magics)

Guest library (general knowledge)

Kitchen

Dungeons (50 cells, torture chamber, emergency tunnels)

Dry cellar

"Well those are tough choices. Both are well protected and have plenty of room. Evans castle is in Scotland and Potter castle is in Ireland. Since Hogwarts is in Scotland, I think I will go to Potter castle for now."

"Mr. Potter you need visit all of your vaults and collect your lordship rings. They will allow you access to your properties and allow you to alter the wards to bring in new people."

"Good to know. Is Griphook available? He took me to my vault the first time. I would like him to take me to all of my family vaults. He made sure I enjoyed my first trip in the mine carts. I wanted the cart to go faster. He said one speed only but I could swear we went faster on the return trip."

"You amaze me at every turn Mr. Potter. No one creature or human ever remembers who took them to their vaults. I do believe I can free him to take you to your vaults."

Ragnock, please call me Harry. I keep looking for my dad to pop up with you calling me Mr. Potter."

"As you wish… Harry."

Their business complete, for now, Ragnock uses his rune desk to summon Griphook. Aloud knock and then a timid Griphook walks in the room looking very nervous. Being called to your chiefs' office makes any goblin nervous.

"Griphook, Harry has requested you escort him to his family vaults. He will be acquiring his Lordship rings form each. Here is his inheritance list so you can visit all the vaults."

"Thank you, sir. Mr. Potter this way to the carts please."

"Please Griphook its just Harry to my friends."

"Thank you… Harry."

After a bow to his chief Griphook leads Harry to the mine carts. Harry turns to him and asks, "Griphook can we go faster than last time?"

Smirking Griphook responds, "One speed only."

Harry's cart ride that day rivaled the speed of a Wronski feint on his Firebolt. They did loop-de-loops, high speed turns and Harry felt himself upside down a time or two. He loved it. The first vault was too soon for Harry's taste but alas he needed his rings.

"Vault 500, Harry, Riddle. Place a drop of your blood on the snake guardian and it will open for you."

Reopening the wound from the potion Harry follows Griphook's instructions and places his blood on the snake. Harry watched as just as the snake in the Chamber from second year this one circled the door releasing the locks so the door can open. Just inside the door a white marble pedestal with a royal cushion purple was visible. On the cushion was a ring. Silver with the design of an oroborus engraved on its length. Picking up the ring something told him to place it on his right index finger. Once settled the ring heated and resized to fit him perfectly. Turning around the door slid closed and the duo headed to the next vault.

Griphook took Harry to each vault. At each one he placed blood on the guardians and retrieved his rings. When he placed Merlins' ring on he was shown that if he placed all the rings on that hand next to the ring they would be absorbed so he would only have one ring on his left hand. Realizing the benefit Harry placed all the rings on his left hand next to Merlins' ring smiling as they all combined and the family crests appeared on the side. He got the same sense from the Le fey ring and so repeated the process with all the rings on his right hand as well. So he was now wearing two rings as opposed to nine.

Having retrieved all his rings Harry asks Griphook if he can take the long way back to the surface. He had this sense that his next few days would be very busy. Griphook noticing the need of his charge agreed and so he circled around the caverns under the back for over an hour watching Harry for signs of returning from his internal thoughts.

While Griphook was circling Harry was thinking about all the changes from the past twelve hours.

His ancestors appearing in his dream and the information they shared with him.

The changes in Dobby and Winky.

The magnitude of wealth he was now in possession of.

The Dumbledore lines betrayal of magic.

Discovering and bonding both his Protectors.

Finding and bonding his six breeders.

After briefly touching on each subject floating in his thoughts he organized them and let them go. Relaxing into the motion of the mine cart he decided he could concentrate on his issues more once he was safe inside his castle. For now he needed to be on high alert to stay safe. Later when he was at home he could plot and plan. HOME. He would have that finally and soon he would have his own family to love.

Pulling the mine cart back into the creature landing Griphook calls out quietly, "We are back Harry. Do you need anything else today?"

"Actually, yes. Is there a way for me to use my funds in the muggle world without coming into the bank every time? And for that matter in the magical shops as well, so I don't have to carry bags of heavy galleons around?"

"Yes, recently we began offering transaction cards. They can be used in both worlds. After your total is added up in a magical shop you swipe your card across a pad and the money is transferred from your vault to the stores vault. The cards are blood and magic tied so no one can use your card in the event it is misplaced or stolen. Being blood tied you can recall it to you if you leave it in a shop or even at home. The transaction is totally anonymous so you can shop in disguise without fear of discovery. Would you like one, Harry?"

"That is exactly what I need Griphook. Please set one to my Evans vault."

"It will only take a moment. Please wait here in my office while I retrieve a card for you." Stated Griphook opening the door to an office Harry had not realized was there until now. Sitting in the seat by the desk Harry observes the weapons and shields in the office while waiting for Griphook's return. Upon his return he hands Harry his card. It is silver with a black G on it. Griphook explains how to use it.

"This will work in muggle locations as long as they accept any form of card. Our card will function on any system they have. Also here is a Gringotts wallet set to the Evans account in case you need money in the muggle world and they do not accept cards. Simply hold the wallet, think about how much money you need and when you open the wallet the money will be there. It is also blood and magic bound. There is a slot inside for your Gringotts card."

"You are the best. Can I call my elves here to take me home?"

"Yes in the creature side we do not have the restrictions from the ministry. Those buffoons refuse to allow their elves to assist them."

Smirking Harry called, "Dobby! Winky!"

-pop—pop-

"You called Master Harry?"

"We need to go shopping. Make us invisible again and take us to a muggle mall. Later Griphook."

"Bye Harry."

Hearing Griphook say goodbye Harry nods to his elves and they pop out of Gringotts reappearing moments later outside a popular muggle shopping center.

AN: I am working on getting the chapters I wrote while without computer access typed up. Sorry it took me a little longer than expected to get my pc back up. I will have chapters almost every day for the next little while. Warning some of them are short so I may post 2 a day then. Depends on my reviewers. Let me know what you think. Chapter 6 we meet his Protectors. Until next time

Chapter 4 Shopping posted soon


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Shopping

The trio of shoppers arrives in a quiet hallway which leads to the public loo. Remembering he can use magic, Harry glamours Dobby and Winky to look more like human children and hides his tail and horns again. Everyone's appearance taken care of the group troops out to shop in muggle London.

The first shop he sees is Hot Topic. Entering the store Winky helps him choose pants in black khaki and blue, shirts with comical sayings and plain in colors to coordinate with his new pants, and accessories to help accentuate his new physique. Dobby helps Harry carry their purchases to the register. Standing outside the store Dobby makes one of the bags bottomless and places all the bags into one for easier carrying.

His next stop is Macy's. Walking through the men's department he picks up an assortment of silk and cotton boxers in various colors but mostly black. He then grabs pajamas in silk, cotton and flannel in black and red. He tosses some socks in with them in all kinds of colors. He grabs some wife beaters in black and white. Thinking about the lake on his estate he grabs several pair of swimming trunks and takes all his purchases to the check out.

Dobby collects the bags into his carry bag and asks Harry where to next. Looking over the mall directory Harry notices two places of interest first the food court and second the Gap. Seeing the food court Harry realizes he hasn't eaten since early this morning and it is close to 2 pm. Harry decides they should eat before they finish shopping. Once in the food court Harry is overwhelmed by all of his choices. Remembering Hermione talking about Indian cuisine she ate with her parents Harry looks around and finds a stall selling Indian dishes. Ordering a lunch plate for each of them they sit at one of the tables and eat and discuss their shopping so far.

After finishing his meal Harry decides Hermione was right; Indian cuisine is really good. Stomachs full harry leads the way to the Gap where he hopes to find a nice selection of jeans and more t-shirts to fill his wardrobe.

When they arrive in the gap Winy heads off to pick out several pair of jeans in acid washed, white washed, and distressed for harry to approve. She picks up light blue, dark blue, black, and grey all in Harry's size of course. Harry found the perfect sayings for his new attitude and outlook and added them to the purchases. After paying for everything he allowed Dobby to shrink and add them to the carry bag.

Shopping taken care of Harry looks at his elves, "Can you think of anything else I might need that I have yet to purchase?" 

"You might want some ties for your longer hair Master Harry." answered Winky.

"I hadn't thought of that. Thanks Winky. Let's find a store for hair care then." Harry walked over to the directory and searched for a store which would suit his need. Lucky for him the stores were divided by style of shop so all the hair and nail care were together. He quickly found the closest store to their current location and guided the elves in the right direction. He had overheard Hermione being lectured by Lavender in the common room about the variety of available hair accessories in the store he was heading to: Claire's Boutique.

Entering Claire's Harry realizes this is the perfect store for his needs. One whole wall of the shop is nothing but different types of hair ties. Walking over with Winky Harry begins picking out plain hair ties for himself then realizes he should pick out some pretty things for the breeders in case any have really long hair. He grabs some ties with beads on them some large clips, beautifully painted chopsticks, and scrunchies he has seen the girls in Gryffindor wearing. Paying for the accessories Harry decides he has had enough shopping for one day. He grabs each elf's hand and states "Potter castle."

The group of weary shoppers appear in the entrance hall of Potter castle and are immediately surrounded by elves all with similar appearances to Dobby and Winky's new look. Harry thinks 'I must have been following a family tradition'

AN: I will apologize now to all my European readers. I am unfamiliar with stores in London so I have used stores I am familiar with for his shopping. Elves will just know the right size to purchase clothing for their masters. So Winky will be able to buy pants for Harry without him trying them on. Harry will purchase shirts for himself because he wants non generic attire.

Chapter 5 Welcome Home coming soon


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Welcome Home

5:30 pm

Potter Castle

Entrance Hall

"Welcome Master Potter, to Potter Castle. I am Adel, Head Castle Elf. How may we serve you?"

"Thank you Adel and everyone else. This is Dobby my personal elf and Winky my Head personnel elf. She will be in charge of any and all elves assigned to family and guests. You Adel will remain in charge of the castle and ground elves, as you have the most experience in that area. Could you show us a dining room? I am famished and would like to eat before retiring."

"Follow me Master Potter." answered Adel.

"It's Harry, Adel. The castle will be full of Potters and it will become very confusing for us all to be Master or Mistress Potter. So you will use our first names please."

"Yes Master Harry."

Arriving in the dining room Harry motions for the elf entourage to fid seats and to eat with him. Sensing their coming protest he cuts them off with, "I hate to eat alone. Please dine with me so we can get acquainted."

Dobby and Winky, being used to his requests to join him sit on his left and right immediately. Given no choice the castle elves take places along the table and begin conversing with Dobby, Winky and Harry. As the meal comes to a close Harry stands to get every elf's attention. When the room is quiet he speaks, "Potter castle elves, let me thank you for all the work you put into the upkeep of the castle and grounds. Dobby and Winky will give you my rules tonight. They are non-negotiable. Tomorrow if you still wish to be Potter elves I will be honored to have you in the family service. If, however, you wish freedom to find a new family it will be granted. That said will someone please lead me to the masters' chambers?"

"Kent will guide you Master Harry." answered Adel.

"Very well… Dobby my bag, I promise not to put anything away. I merely want to take a bath and wear some of my new things to bed. You can put everything away once you are done answering questions."

"Here, Master Harry. I will put the items away soon so you can find them in the morning."

"Good night all… I will talk to you tomorrow. Lead the way Kent."

Harry followed Kent up one of the grand staircases leading out of the Entrance hall, down a hallway and around a corner. Stopping in front of a door with the Potter family crest on it he motioned for Harry to enter. Harry opened the door and notices the giant bed taking up a whole wall on the right side of the room. Opposite the door he stood in is a wall full of windows showing a grand view of the grounds. On the left wall are three doors.

"Kent why are there three doors?"

"The door on the right is Masters bath. The door on the left is a walk in wardrobe. The middle door is a secret passageway to the family library or to the entrance hall. Just tell the door which you want and open the door."

"Good to know, thanks Kent. You may go. I will see you tomorrow."

Harry closed the door, dumped the shopping bag on the bed to find something to wear to bed then stuffed everything back so Dobby would not be upset. Clothes for bed in hand, Harry proceeds to the bathroom door. Opening it Harry was in awe. The room was beautifully decorated in aquatic blue and green tile with gold and black accents. The colors calmed Harry's mind. The peace and calm took his worry about what would happen tonight away.

Harry ran a hot bath and poured in some lavender bath salt to try and let some of the calm seep into his skin so he could take it with him to bed. Harry couldn't help but wonder who his Protectors could be. He hoped they would be strong in body and mind so they can help him with. After all he was given a long list of tasks to accomplish by his family.

After relaxing, Harry washed his hair and body so he could get out. Stepping out he grabbed the super thick and soft towel, dried off and got dressed. He then used a couple of his new hair ties and bound his hair to keep it from tangling while he sleeps. With nothing left as a distraction Harry crawls into his massive bed to dream and meet his Protectors.

AN: I know its short but I just didn't like it combined with shopping or the dream. Next chapter up soon.

Chapter 6 Protector Dreams coming soon


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Protector Dreams

8:00 pm

Dreamscape

Opening his eyes, Harry realizes he is back in that beautiful meadow from the night before. Only this time he is joined by two tall males. Not knowing what else to do he decides to start a conversation and wait on them to join him.

"Hello I was told you would join me here so we could get to know each other before we meet face to face. Will you come closer so I can see you?"

As soon as he asks his question the dark shapes begin to focus; one with milky white skin and raven hair the other with skin of dark chocolate and a smooth head. Both men from the shadows knew why they were in a dreamscape. They were here to meet their Alpha mate. They know they are both beta dominants. Being here meant they would be accepted and loved by a mate but were unsure why they were both meeting the same person.

Not understanding did not sit well with the light shinned being so he asked, "Why are you able to summon both of us?"

"I am your Alpha, sub. You will respect me, first. Second, I am an incubus Alpha Dominant. Your presence here denotes you as my Tribe Protectors and as my sub-Doms."

"Forgive me Alpha. I have been alone too long. I will endeavor to remember my place." apologized the light being.

"Are you both creatures? If so what types?"

"I am a light elf." responded the previous speaker.

"I am a dark elf." answered the second.

"How much do either of you know about Incubus Tribes?"

"Nothing really," both replied.

"Ok, I will explain what I was told and we will research for anything else we need to know in Slytherins' library. First please tell me your names, my Protectors."

The dark elf stepped closer, "I am Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alpha."

The light elf stepped closer then. "I am Severus Snape, Alpha. May we know who you are as well?"

"Before I give you my name I will show you memories of my youth because I know one of you and have seen the other on several occasions. I fear only giving my name will cause us grief. Please know everything I show you is true. I swear on my magic I will not lie about my life to you."

That said Harry created a movie screen and showed the two men events from his life starting when he was four years old. He showed them samples of mealtimes where he was locked in the cupboard after having cooked the meal the rest of the family enjoyed, scenes of the chore lists he was given and the results if they were not completed to his relatives satisfaction, Harry-hunting without voicing the game, typical school days where his cousin threatened any kids that tried to be nice to him, Christmas with him watching through the slits in the door of the cupboard, Dudley's birthdays, and his birthday beatings. All the time he is being called "freak" or "boy" never by name. Then last in order to explain quickly he shows them the dream from last night. He hopes they will still accept him when they realize who their life is tied to.

Severus is the first to speak when the dream is completed, "Oh Merlin! Harry is that you?"

"Severus would you have treated me the same had you known this? Or would you have given me the chance prove my worth or lack thereof first? Would you have seen m ore than my surname and seen me a lost child trying to survive in a new world?"

"Harry, Albus told me you were treated like a prince. Pampered and adored by your relatives. I should have known better. I knew Petunia as a child after all. Can you ever forgive me?"

"If you can learn to curb your razor tongue, I can forgive you. After all we will have six submissives to care for and I cannot let you tear them apart even with words."

"I will Harry. It was mostly to keep myself hidden. Who would think a light elf would be so mean? How do we get six submissives?"

"I will trust you for now Severus, please prove yourself worthy. As for the six subs, I have six lines to continue. I am the heir of the four founders of Hogwarts, Merlin and Morganna. So I will have a light and dark creature and a representative of each of the founders. The proper term I was informed is breeders. All three of us will need to bond on the same night with each breeder. As Alpha I will need to begin the bonding. Kingsley will close the bond with the dark creature and Severus will close the bond with the light creature. The founders will be split unless they come into an inheritance of their own they will be case by case basically. Breeders will carry for all three of us. One breeder may carry for only one at a time or they can carry one child for each of us or any combination of twins or triplets. As a sex demon I will need to have sex with all members often. However, before I can search for the breeders I need to be bonded to you. My incubus needs to know they will have protectors other than myself especially with so many."

"Harry, how will we work once bonded?" asks a nervous looking Kingsley.

"You won't. I have more than enough gold for all of us. Your job will be the protection of our family, at least in the short term. There are many things I am going to need both of you to assist me with. Once we have civilization back on the track magic wants we can discuss outside activities. For now consider it as body guard detail 24/7."

"With six females and the three of us we will need a large space. Where are we going to find a place to house us and any children we may have?"

"Kingsley, you wound me. I own several castles including Hogwarts. I am currently staying in Potter Castle with centuries of blood wards protecting me. It was the only way I felt safe enough to sleep so I could meet you both."

"So Harry the bonding, we need to meet. When and where do you wish to meet and bond?" asked Severus.

"I can send my family elves to pick you up. They can bring you to the castle tomorrow if you like, unless you want to meet somewhere else."

"I would need to go in for one last shift tomorrow so I can turn in my notice. Can I be picked up in my flat at 5pm?"

"Of course, Kingsley, that is fine. What about you Severus?" 

"If it is agreeable the same time would be good. I will be able to pack my lab and personal affects before then."

"That will work Severus. So, I will see you tomorrow evening for dinner. We can talk more and get to know each other better. Pleasant dreams."

"Good night Harry, Kingsley."

"Good night Harry, Severus."

After all the good nights were said Harry's dream changed. He was sitting in the court yard at Potter castle. Looking out he could see children of different ages with skin and hair resembling him and his protectors. On opposite sides of the area he sees Severus and Kingsley standing guard and women interspersed among the children. Sadly he is unable to see the faces of any of what he suspects to be his breeders. If anyone had seen Harry's face at the time in his bed they would have seen a full smile bloom on his face while he dreamed of his possible future family.

Chapter 7 Lists and Orders coming soon 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Lists and Orders

9:00 am

Master suite

Potter Castle

Harry slowly came to. The second night all summer he actually was able to sleep. Feeling refreshed he is ready to work on some of the other tasks he was given. Remembering Hermione's advice on priorities and efficiency Harry sets to create himself a list of tasks to accomplish. He hopes it will keep him focused and ensure he talks about the important issues with his Protectors.

**Tasks to complete**

Bond with Protectors

Locate and bond breeders

Find/invent potion to counter Dumbledores

Visit Slytherin library and collect true creature knowledge tomes

Find a publisher for previously mentioned books of knowledge

Work on changing public opinion of creature inheritance

Discuss allowing Sirius and Remus into Tribe as teachers and political advisors

Find a dedicated healer for the Tribe

Work to change/remove creature laws

Take back Hogwarts

Leak information about the Dumbledore lines lies and manipulations through history to _The Daily Prophet_

Find a way to destroy Voldemort

Get true wizarding histories from the goblins to publish

Looking at his list he is almost overwhelmed but remembers he will have his protectors and possibly several of his breeders and others to assist him in completing the many tasks he has promised to complete. The only ones he will not have multiple assists on are the bondings and locating breeders. He will ask Severus to work on the antidote potion and ask both for suggestions on possible Healers and publishers. Their experience will aid those decisions.

List complete and mind calmer Harry dresses for the day in a new pair of dark blue jeans, a pale green t-shirt and new Sketchers before heading downstairs to breakfast. Arriving in the dining room he is happily shocked to see the elves wearing uniforms. Apparently Winky and Adel worked outworked out the different uniforms for the various positions in the castle. Sitting at the table he serves himself scrambled eggs, bacon, and a serving of fruit salad. Finishing he remembers the offer to Kingsley and Severus so calls Winky and Dobby.

"Dobby, Winky at 5 this evening I need you to bring the protectors here. Dobby you will go bring Severus Snape from Hogwarts or his home wherever you sense him. I know you have assisted him before. He will have potions ingredients and personal effects. Winky your task may be harder but I know you can accomplish it. You will locate Kingsley Shacklebolt's flat in London. Bring him and any belongings he may have with him. Have you been able to find everything you need?"

"Adel pointed us to an empty elf cottage last night. We settled in our things and will work on it some more today unless you need us for anything. Winky and Adel met this morning and worked out the uniforms for the elves. They wish to meet with you after lunch to make sure approve of all their choices." answered Dobby.

"That will be fine Dobby. Let them know I would also like to meet the head elf of each area at that time. I want to make sure they have everything they need. Make it a lunch meeting. You know I hate to eat alone."

"I will take care of it, Master Harry. Will you want rooms for your Protectors?"

"Hmm … Yes, I think everyone will want a private retreat from time to time. Severus will no doubt take control of the potions lab but he will possibly want a quiet place to read and relax at times as well. Any elves working with potion ingredients or potions will need to meet with him after the bonding make them aware they need to be ready to answer his call. I want to work on a dueling/work-out room so we can train and stay in shape we will build one if there isn't one already. Any chance we can get some workers looking into that before lunch and let me know what is needed at the meeting?"

"Any preference on the location of the training room?"

"Let's go with a separate building but with an underground access tunnel from the castle. We may make more connections at a later time. I would hate for inclement weather to limit its use."

"Of course Master Harry. I believe there is a barn not being used that can be converted with little trouble. We should be able to adapt it quickly."

"Perfect! You are in charge of that project. Use the Potter account to equip the gym part… only the best for my Tribe. If you are not sure about equipment you can ask Kingsley tomorrow."

"Yes sir. I will take care of it."

"Dobby, I would like a castle elf to give me a tour until lunch. That way you are free to work on your assignments and I can question them about my ancestors." 

"You will want Edgie, Master Harry. He is the castle Historian and Librarian elf. He will be the best to help answer your questions."

"Thank you Dobby. I will see you at lunch at 1pm… Edgie!"

-pop-

"You called Master Harry?" 

In front of Harry was an ancient elf in deep red robes with a gold tunic and black leggings with the Potter crest on the left breast of the robe and gold edging on the sleeves.

"Edgie I was told you can give me a tour and tell me some of the family history. My parents as you know died when I was still a baby and my muggle relatives did not know anything of my Potter history. I will have family soon and would like to not look ignorant of my past."

"Master Harry you will want to visit the family library soon. The family history can be learned by holding one of the many tombs and thinking a spell I can teach you. Only those of Potter blood can use this method but you will be able to learn about all of your ancestors."

"Thank you Edgie. Can you still escort me around I need to learn the castle. We can go to the library after my lunch meeting."

"Of course Master Harry whenever you are ready."

"Master Harry!"

"Yes Winky?"

"Will you want personal elves for your Protectors?"

"Yes Winky. I think that would be best. I want knowledgeable or secretarial trained so they will be better able to assist with daily schedules or any other tasks they may be asked to perform."

"Of course Master Harry. I will have two tonight ready to be introduced."

"Thanks Winky. You're the best." Blushing Winky left to find her targets.

"Well, Edgie, where to first?"Taking that as a request to begin Edgie started Harry's tour through the castle pointing out important artifacts and giving the history of them as well as the many tapestries lining the walls of the various hallways. The more Harry was shown and heard about the deeper his calm and sense of home became.

Chapter 8 Lunch with the Elves


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Lunch with the Elves

12:45 pm

Dining Room

Potter Castle

After an informative tour and learning his way around, to a small degree, Harry and Edgie return to the dining hall for the requested lunch with the elves.

"Thank you Edgie. Once I get some details worked out I will need your assistance to get back to the portrait hall to seek advice and assistance with my plans from my ancestors."

"I can move copies of the portraits to your study if that will be easier, sir."

"That will be perfect, Edgie. Winky is everyone here or am I early?"

"We are waiting all here Master Harry."

"Very well, shall we start with introductions?"

"Master Harry," starts Winky, "let me first ask your approval of Smoke for Master Severus. He was the personal elf to a previous Potion Master in the Potter family. He will be a good assistant. He was trained in potions and as a valet. I think he will be a very good assistant for Master Severus."

"Hmmm … Smoke, Severus will test you for personal compatibility. If he approves the job is yours if you want it."

"I have missed working for a Potions Master. I hope to be able to prove myself to him."

"Be at dinner tonight and I will introduce you. I take it you are the head elf in the potions department?"

"Yes, Master Harry. I train the new elves in collection, processing and storing of ingredients. I oversee the few who make easy potions for the castle residents and elves to use."

"Severus will test everyone under you Smoke. I do not want you insulted. He is a perfectionist."

"I would expect no less, Master Harry."

"Very well, who is next Winky?"

"Slade is head of the security elves. His knowledge of the castle protections including the wards will be a great asset to Master Kingsley."

"You made excellent choices. I hope you still have options for the breeders. I don't know who they are yet but I trust you."

"Thank you Master Harry I will do my best."

"I know you will. So … Adel, introduce me to the rest of the staff please."

"Of course Master Harry. Nettie is head nursery elf."

An elf in a royal purple dress with gold trimmed sleeves stood and curtseyed. Harry noticed then that all the uniforms so far had gold trimmed sleeves and assumed that to signify the head elf of each department.

"Hello Nettie. Your elves care for all the children in the castle?"

"Yes sir, the elflings, young Veela, elves, and even some of the centaur foals. We will be honored to care for the masters little ones once again."

"We will welcome your aid. Do you have a central facility or are they all spread out?"

"Currently we are in separate locations. I would like only one place but until yesterday there was no one to approve building a new center, Master Harry."

"Well Nettie that will be my second project. Dobby, add it to the building project list please."

"Yes sir we can start in two days. Where would you like it and will there be underground passage as well?"

"Get with Nettie for a location and building specifics. She will know best what she needs and wants. I would like the passages built and eventually want them to include all outlying areas as an emergency escape route. Use a central building in the far reaches instead of one to each building."

"I will talk it over with Hammer. He is the building/maintenance head elf."

Looking around Harry notices a tanned elf in what closely resembles elf sized carpenter pants, orange shirt with a tool belt on his waist. The shirt having the now recognized gold trim on the sleeves. Seeing Harry watching him Hammer stands and bows before speaking.

"Master Harry I can have a designer meet with Nettie tomorrow to discuss her needs in the structure; size, location and amenities. We will be ready to start construction once they are done. I have a second crew that can begin the job. When the first crew finishes the current job they can begin on the tunnels you want to all the outer areas."

"Excellent Hammer! Any funds you need to buy supplies Dobby can get for you. The building will not be bare. Winky you help Nettie with decorating the child center as she sees fit."

"Yes sir," is heard from four elves.

"Next Adel."

"Head housekeeper, Poppet. She is in charge of all the elves that clean the castle and the laundry."

"Welcome Poppet. Are there any pressing needs for your department I can supply?" 

A female elf in a black maids dress with a white apron stood to address Harry. "We are currently without need sir. We are happy to have family in the castle again. How many private rooms do you wish open sir?"

"I will definitely want 10 for the breeders and Protectors and maybe a few extras in case family decide to stay over. Thank you for asking"

"I am Pots sir, head chef. Is there anything the master wishes to change on the menu?"

Harry turned to look at Pots. A white chef uniform adorned the male elf.

"Pots until all of my Tribe is assembled then no changes. I do however assume you will take into account any creature specific diets once new members join us?"

"Naturally sir. My cooks will always add or change any item necessary."

"Then keep up the good work."

"Herb is in charge of the greenhouses and landscaping."

"Herb? Do we have separate locations for potions and produce?"

"Yes sir. I can give you a map and list which will tell you what is located where."

"That will be great Herb."

"Last for now Master Harry is Herd. He is in charge of all the creatures."

"Herd any issues I need to be made aware of?"

"Master Harry we need fresh blood in our herds. I know as do we all that you have other properties. Being the animal specialist I can sense your other animals as well. With your permission I would like to exchange some of our males with some on other properties. It will benefit all locations we exchange with."

"I trust your knowledge in this matter. You have my permission. I will be asking a half giant friend to join us. He has a vast knowledge of animals and will love to help you out."

"I look forward to meeting your friend sir and thank you for your permission."

"Anytime any of you have a request or suggestion to help or improve our lives please contact me. Now this is supposed to be a lunch meeting… let's eat."

"Master Harry the gym/duel room will be finished tonight then I can begin adding equipment. As Hammer informed us the tunnel crew will begin tomorrow. First they will connect the gym and create a central room. Then they will connect all the grounds. Each branch will be labeled for easier navigation."

"Let the crews know I am very pleased with the speed and efficiency of their tasks Dobby."

"Yes sir, Master Harry."

Harry grabbed a serving of grilled chicken tossed it with his salad and some Italian dressing for lunch. He then grabbed a serving of strawberry shortcake.

"Excellent meal Pots. Please ensure your staff gets my compliments."

"Of course, sir." Can go the family Library

"Well, Edgie when you are done we can go the Family Library and I can learn that spell. Pots, my Protectors will be joining us for dinner, a light and dark Elf. I want them to feel comfortable so adjust the menu as needed."

"I will Master Harry."

"Master Harry I am done, we have a few hours to work before dinner. You may want to limit your learning today it will require sleep to completely integrate and understand what you learn. I assume you will want a clear head for dinner."

"Yes Edgie, perhaps just the ward knowledge for now. That way I can add my Tribe members."

Following Edgie down the hall to the family library, Harry is amazed at the site before him. Stack after stack of books, a central stand on which rests a slim tome bearing the Potter crest.

"Place your hand on the crest, sir and state. 'I, Harry James Potter, request the family knowledge pertaining to the Potter Castle wards.' Then relax and the knowledge will be fed to you. Occlumency will make it easier for you to learn more and make it easier to assimilate."

"Rowena Ravenclaw gifted me with mind arts. I need to meditate later and review the knowledge from my ancestors so I can make use of it. Thank you for the reminder."

With that said Harry approached what he figured was a central index. Placing his right hand on the crest he stated, "I, Harry James Potter, request the family knowledge pertaining to the Potter Castle wards."

When he finished his request a white glow surrounded him and the tome. He could almost feel the new knowledge as it was being added to his growing mental library. Ten minutes later the glow faded. Looking at his watch he realizes he has just over two hours before he has to be ready for dinner. He decides to meditate and incorporate the occlumency so he can begin using some of the gifts from his ancestors.

Retiring to his study he settles on the floor in a comfortable position closes his eyes and relaxes into his magic. Remembering he thought of a library before, he thinks of one while immersed and his magic guides him to his mental library. Understanding he needs to have fast access to information he settles in his library to study occlumency. He had almost finished the first text when he felt someone tapping him on the shoulder. Leaving his mind he discovers Dobby wringing his hands in worry.

"I am sorry Master Harry but it is 4:30 your guests will be here soon."

"Thank you Dobby for waking me. I haven't discovered how to keep track of time yet while meditating. I will get ready and meet my guests in the Entrance Hall."

Turning Harry walks to his room to change into dress pants and a button down emerald shirt for dinner. One last look in the mirror to drop his glamours and Harry made his way down to meet his Protectors.

Chapter 9 Dinner and Discussions


End file.
